


商业关系

by Riiver_J



Category: B1A4, Mamamoo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riiver_J/pseuds/Riiver_J
Relationships: Lee Junghwan|Sandeul/Moonbyul|Moon Byulyi
Kudos: 10





	商业关系

会议室里的气温几乎降到了冰点，坐在桌子两侧的员工连大气也不敢出。  
每次会议都很煎熬，原因是他们公司的两位总裁，似乎总是会因为意见不和而吵个天翻地覆。  
“文总太过冒险了吧？”李灿多把一叠资料顺着桌子滑过去，文件夹和桌面碰撞的声音让两边的人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“还没有调查清楚就要冒险吗？公司的风险谁来承担？”  
“有风险才有回报，这点李总搞不清楚吗？”文星伊被他气得指节泛白，文件夹里的资料她看都不用看就知道大致是个什么内容，“李总觉得…自己不行吗？”  
李灿多听着她一语双关的句子，生生被她气笑了。  
“你有种，文星伊。”  
这次的例行会议也成功不欢而散，文星伊在自己的独立办公室黑着脸收拾好东西，连平时一向被和颜悦色对待的小助理也因为整理错了文件的页数而差点被她骂哭。几乎是刚到下班的点她就拿着包包离开了公司，这也让众人松了一口气。  
“我就怕文总今天又嫌我ppt排版难看…”坐得她办公室最近的男同事最先伸了个懒腰，“以前没少被她抓去莫名其妙骂一通。”  
“害。”坐他隔壁的女同事转过头看他，“我觉得李总说得有道理啊，确实担不起这个风险。”  
“…李总有时候还是太自负了吧，他有点大男子？”男同事重新看回电脑屏幕，“我觉得文总更适合做这种决定。”  
手臂上搭着自己西装外套的李灿多刚从自己的办公室走出来就听见手底下的员工在议论纷纷，一个眼刀飞过去差点没烦得把他们抓来当场加班。  
出了公司找到自己的车，没在副驾驶看到文星伊的身影心里又是一阵气闷。不知道她干吗老喜欢开着她的大奔跑来跑去，一年半载他的车副驾驶都处于无主状态。  
回到家才看见卧室门紧闭着，李灿多把手里的东西放好，走过去敲了敲门。  
还没有三秒，文星伊皱着眉的脸就出现在门缝，“又干嘛？”  
李灿多抓住时机用脚卡住门缝，硬生生挤了进去。小沙发上摆着开着的笔记本电脑，word文档的页面和配图一看就是他们正在竞争的投资的资料。  
“哟，文总这么勤奋呢，下班了还看这些。”李灿多绕过她走向沙发，嘴里不住地“啧啧”，“也让我看看？”  
“李灿多你给我滚过来！！”文星伊急了，她废了老大劲找来的资料绝不能就让李灿多这么看了去。  
“文总怕什么？”李灿多得逞地把她一把拽过来，“文总今天不是说我不行吗？”  
炙热的唇贴上文星伊敏感的耳垂，李灿多扯了扯领带，前进几步把她压在墙上，身下的西装裤已经顶起一个小帐篷。  
“文总不如亲自看看，我到底行不行？”  
文星伊咬了一口他的肩膀，双手抽离禁锢转而迅速熟练地褪下李灿多的衣物。  
“…李总。”  
她哑了哑嗓子，把李灿多带到了床上，即使被压在下面也没有丝毫慌张。  
“这次我势在必得。”  
李灿多把她的A字裙向上滑去，两只手指捻起潮湿的布料轻轻揉搓，“文总说的势在必得…？是这么快就饿了吗？”  
衬衫扣子一粒一粒解开，李灿多烦透了她穿白色衬衫就已经要搭黑色内衣的癖好，和她在会议室吵架的时候满脑子都是有色场景。  
李灿多俯下身去啃咬她胸前的软肉，两只手还在不遗余力地到处煽风点火。  
“文总觉得不行是多不行？”  
李灿多扯开她的内衣，舌尖贴合挺立的红豆，略尖的虎牙报复地咬了一口，“这样？”  
唇舌移动到她腰侧，皮肤细腻的口感让李灿多满意地咂咂嘴，继续留下一个又一个草莓，“这样？”  
滑过大腿来到内侧，越发接近泛着湿意的谷底。李灿多把她的双腿撑开，头埋在沼泽之上奋力耕耘，“…还是这样？”  
他的舌尖紧紧和内壁相吸附，李灿多吮吸着不断流出的花蜜，小红豆也在水流中摇摆不定。  
“你他妈的…”文星伊被他按住了双腿，想踹他又做不到，只好向后退了一点，“有种不要玩这种把戏…”  
李灿多抬起眼看她，眼神倒是无辜得很真切，水汪汪得就像个少年，全然没有自己在做这种事的羞耻感。  
“那好咯。”李灿多站起身，一只腿跪在她两腿中间慢慢躬下身子，“本来以为文总喜欢高风险高收入，看来还是直切正题比较容易成功？”  
文星伊冷笑一声，起身把他翻倒在床上，径自扶稳肉棒的方向坐了进去。  
“我说过，这个机会必须是我赢。”  
“李总要是有种的话，看看最后谁在上面。”  
蜜液顺着穴口流出，沾上挺立的肉棒。文星伊轻轻磨蹭着硬挺性器的根部，难得主动地吻上李灿多。唇齿交缠之间漏出几丝唾液，李灿多躺倒在床上，连带文星伊也被扯下来。他趁势翻身，火大地撕开她身上仅存的衣物，压在她身上让她不得动弹。  
“文总…轻敌了吧？”  
肉棒迅速而毫无征兆地闯进湿润的花穴，文星伊下身一紧，把李灿多硬生生逼停在进入一半时。李灿多扳开她的双腿，微微向外退出一点以求更深的突进。  
“唔…”  
感受到小穴微微放松，李灿多横冲直撞地直入洞穴深处。肉棒本就因为她刚刚的挑逗粗大些许，这么一来更是把她填得满满当当。李灿多开始了缓慢的抽插，双手覆上文星伊胸前雪白的软肉毫不留情地揉捏，在小红豆周围留下一个又一个指印。  
“哈啊…嗯…”  
李灿多满意地看着她被情欲支配的表情，忽然停下了幅度越来越大的抽送，引得身下人不满地瞪了他一眼。  
“文总得先答应我一件事啊。”  
李灿多俯下身，胸口贴在她的白兔上，在她耳边轻轻开口。  
“要是我让文总爽了，这个合同就归我签了。”  
文星伊盯着他的侧脸，身下饱胀和空虚并存的感觉随着时间的推移越来越令人不适。她轻笑了一声，看着李灿多媚眼如丝。  
“那李总也得先让我爽吧…？”阴唇夹着肉棒不自觉地紧了紧，“这才几分钟就停下…李总不会真不行吧？”  
李灿多扶着她的腰，被她这么一刺激性器有坚硬粗大几分。他低声骂了句“小妖精”，开始在她体内抽送起来。  
“嗯…哈…哈啊…”文星伊紧闭着双眼，嘴里止不住地浪叫，“李总…平时不是…哈…挺多…支持者的吗…？嗯啊…”  
“我看那些…嗯…年轻…小姑娘…哈啊…对你真是…崇敬啊…嗯…哈…”  
李灿多嗤笑了一声，进出的动作越发猛烈，几乎是整根肉棒抽出再撞入，“公司里那些男同事…不也挺支持文总的吗？”  
“别啊…李总…”文星伊的头上已经冒出细密的汗珠，身体被他冲撞得越来越敏感，“你的小秘书…哈啊…恨不得…整天…嗯嗯…都不出…办公室吧？哈…”  
“快一点…再快一点…”文星伊挺了挺腰，借此获得更多的快感。肉棒整根没入花穴，每一次进出都让蜜液小幅度地飞溅。李灿多戳向那块粗糙的软肉，手上更是放肆地将浑圆揉成各种形状。  
“嗯…嗯哈…太深了…哈…嗯啊…要插进…哈…插进去了…嗯…嗯啊…”  
洪水淹没了李灿多仍旧硬挺的性器，李灿多扶着性器抽出来，没急着继续下一轮，而是抱着文星伊去了浴室。  
把她放在洗手池上，双腿掰成M形。私处被操弄得红肿，水迹也在大腿内侧蔓延了大片。李灿多啃咬着她的锁骨，一只手揉捏着奶球，另一只手向下探去，手指在花穴四周轻轻挠刮着。  
“文总，睁开眼睛。”李灿多把一根手指慢慢伸进穴口，偏头在她耳边挑逗，“看看平常在公司这么禁欲的文总…私底下到底有多浪…”  
他抽出手指，拉出了长长的晶莹丝线。李灿多把手伸到她眼前，两指捏紧又张开。  
“…小浪货，”李灿多看到她红透了的脸和紧咬的嘴唇，满意地继续把手伸至下方，“看好了…你男人平时到底是怎么玩你的…”  
手指一根根没入潮湿的沼泽地，粉嫩的私处吞吐着蜜液，异物感让文星伊皱了皱眉。  
“…不想要吗文总？”李灿多看着她的表情，滚烫的肉棒贴上她的臀沟。  
“不要这个…嗯啊…不能再塞了…”文星伊只觉得身下微小隐秘的快感折磨地她难受，大腿微微闭合，更想要的似乎是身后硬挺的肉棒。  
“李灿多你进来…”文星伊靠在他身上，眼睛拒绝睁开，嘴上的命令却是分明。李灿多抽出手指，透明的液体也随之流出，他把手指上的黏腻随手擦在文星伊腰侧，还含含糊糊着假装自己听不懂，“你说什么…？”  
“要什么东西得明确地说啊，这点文总不清楚吗？”  
文星伊被他搂着，连换个姿势都不能，“李灿多…快点…给我…”  
“什么？”  
李灿多把她抱下来，四处看了看也没能找到合适的地点，只好抱着她再回到卧室。  
“李灿多…把肉棒…给我…”文星伊被他紧紧抱着，花穴和性器贴合着摩擦却无法交合，蜜液更是汹涌了些，“上我…快点…操我…”  
李灿多让她跪在床上，扶着她的胯挺入。文星伊满足地慰叹了一声，撅起挺翘的臀部迎合他的撞击。后入的姿势让李灿多轻易就找准了她的敏感点，接下来更是对着那块软肉不断发出进攻。  
“嗯…哈啊…哈…太快了…呜…插那里…嗯啊…你好棒…哈…继续…嗯…呜啊…”  
灭顶的快感袭来，文星伊再一次到达了高潮。李灿多意犹未尽地抽出性器，眼神直勾勾地盯着她红肿的私处。  
“你看什么…流氓。”  
文星伊闭紧双腿，眼睛里充满敌意。李灿多吻上她的唇，手掌覆上花穴口轻轻按揉，似乎真的没有什么别的想法。被这样温柔对待的花穴的酸痛感消去几分，文星伊发出了餍足的喘息，双手勾上李灿多的脖子。  
“文总都高潮两次了…”李灿多在她耳边吹着气，滚烫的温度让她浑身战栗，“是不是也得让我爽一下？”  
“那里不行。”文星伊反应的很迅速，她实在是有点支撑不住，“口也不行。”  
李灿多看了她两眼，双手探进两只白兔间紧致的缝隙。  
“这里…行不行？”  
文星伊整个人倒趴在他身上，李灿多躺平了，由着她为自己服务。  
两只柔软的奶球慢慢套上了硬挺的性器，文星伊还得把手扶在白兔的两侧。她的上半身前后晃动，花穴也因为刺激的感觉而又开始分泌蜜液，滴滴落在李灿多的胸口。阴唇不由自主地开始缩紧，花穴外却没有任何可以被吸入的物体。  
文星伊尽力加快晃动的速度，第一次这么近距离地看着平时埋没在自己身体里的肉棒让她羞耻万分。李灿多满意地拍了拍她的臀部，接着继续听她的浪荡叫声。  
“嗯…哈…嗯啊…”  
滚烫的肉棒在奶球的夹击下迅速缴械投降，白浊的液体从顶端喷射而出，溅上文星伊红彤彤的脸。李灿多把她抱起来，用衣服碎片给她擦了擦。  
“…合同必须是我签。”文星伊没头没脑地冒出这一句话，还要逼着李灿多回答，“听到没有！”  
李灿多随便嗯嗯啊啊答应了几声，他实在累得紧了，他们从他到家的七点多钟开始做到了快十一点，三个小时的运动他实在有点吃不消，现在只想好好睡一觉。  
-  
整个公司弥漫着诡异的气氛。  
一向不对头的李总和文总，今天不但是一起进公司的，还被目击是从同一辆车上下来的。  
且更令人不敢相信的是，据和总裁前后脚进门的小金所描述，在进公司的办公区前，李总的手都是搭在文总腰上的。  
“不可能吧？”坐在她邻座的小丁表示不相信，“李总和文总不一向是死对头么？”  
小安正偷吃着抽屉的薯片，闻言刚准备插嘴就被突如其来的会议通知砸了脸。  
“李总出尔反尔了吧？”文星伊拿着文件夹拍了拍桌子，快要气得冒烟，“昨天已经说好了我签合同，怎么今天又变成待定了？”  
“文总先不遵守承诺的吧？”李灿多冷笑一声，看着桌子那头快要炸毛的人心情意外的好。  
小丁在旁边看他们吵架看了半天，忽然觉得有点不对劲。  
于是戳了戳旁边的小金，“…文总今天为什么坐着和李总吵架？”  
小金摇摇头，表示这题超纲了。小安凑过来听热闹，说出了自己的推测，“可能坐着比较…显得沉稳？”  
“李灿多！”文星伊一拍桌子站起来，上身微微前倾，“我昨天晚上问你合同是不是我签的时候你自己说的是！现在又跟我说什么不遵守承诺？”  
李灿多也火大，敢情他体力劳动三小时就这么被她提都不提地忽略，“也没有像文总这样趁别人累得不行的时候问的吧？”  
两个人还在你来我往地吵架，小丁却先一步感觉到了不对劲。  
“他俩刚才说什么…？”她戳了戳小金和小安，“昨天晚上…累的不行？”  
小安迅速意会，“我靠…他们不会…”  
“你们看你们看。”小金指了指文星伊的领口，“那是…草莓？”  
“…我靠。”小安震惊了，“现在流行这么谈生意吗？”  
会议结束后两个总裁又转战到办公室继续吵架，财务部的车部长刚准备去给两人送资料核对，就被里面传出来的砸东西声逼停在门口。  
“文星伊你敢说你昨天晚上没爽？”  
“李灿多你还有脸说这个？我他妈今天上个楼腿都酸！”  
“这单生意必须让给我，不然你明天别想下得来床！”  
车部长机械地转过头去，发现离他很近的小金小丁小安都是一脸震惊。他再次转回头去，想要离开现场。  
“啪——”  
“嘭。”  
办公室的门突然打开，文星伊黑着一张脸打开了门又把门踹上。可能是太气愤了，她差点没站稳。出于绅士礼节车部长扶了一下她，等她站稳后塞给她一份财务报表，然后在文星伊低声的一句“谢谢”里打开了办公室的门。  
…今天为什么阴风阵阵的。  
李灿多盯得他毛骨悚然，他把财务报告表放到他桌上，转身准备出门。  
“我叫你今天早上交过来，为什么现在才拿来。”李灿多臭着脸把报表一甩，“现在已经九点多了，这个月奖金就别想要了。”  
车部长欲哭无泪地走出办公室，现在只希望李总和文总家庭能和谐一点。  
…不要把气往他头上撒了。


End file.
